


He was Right

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Fights, Gore, Guns, M/M, Other, Shooting Guns, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are in the apocalypse. Everything they knew and understood about the world will be thrown away. Will they stand together and beat the odds or will they fall and succumb to the evils of the new world? This is for the Rhett and Link fans out there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all made up. This is also in an AU.

Rhett looked down at his best friend, Link. He was hovering over him and stealing glances at the area around them. Link was vomiting. Rhett was trying his best to hold Link close, hold his hair and to top it all off not vomit himself. It was hard not to. They both were covered in blood, chunks of skin, hair, and other things he decided not to think about at this time. He was pulled back to Link with his friends trembling hand covering his own. 

“Okay I am done, brother I am sorry.” Link started to rise to his feet but Rhett held him down. 

“Just wait, ok? This whole thing has been to much. Give yourself a second.” Rhett pleaded with his eyes. “Also it will give me a minute to recover myself.”

Link did not need much convincing and he sat back down on the ground. Rhett followed and leaned against the wall behind him. He was hoping that this building, or what was left of a building would be enough protection for at least a few minutes. They were still on the out skirts of the city and things were not any better.

Rhett closed his eyes but after a few moments Link was bumping into him on and off.   
With out opening his eyes he talked to him, “Link you ok?” He waited for his answer, it didn’t come. “Hey you ok?”

He opened his eyes to see Link in the fetal position rocking. His hair was covering his eyes but Rhett could see his mouth was moving.   
With small groans Rhett got up and knelt once again next to his friend. The closer he got he could hear that Link was indeed whispering. 

“What is it Link?” He got closer but Link did not stop rocking or whispering.

“Hm?” Finally Rhett put his hand on Link’s shoulder . He was just centimeters from his life long friend’s face when he finally heard his words.

“I saw them rip their heads off.” Link kept repeating it. . All Rhett could do was gather Link is his arms and hush him in the most comforting way he could think of. He ran his fingers through the black hair and whispered 

“I know me too.” With his confession both men started to sob into each others shirts.   
The words the Link kept saying crept into Rhett’s heart and mind, made him crash right back into reality.

‘This is the apocalypse and we are going to die.’


	2. Part 2

Rhett was sure that his foot was bleeding into his shoe. A horrendous sloshing sound was coming from it. He just couldn’t stop. There was no room for slowing down or stopping anymore. After their break they were fighting with the sun. Link had not said a word only whimpered when Rhett put him back on the ground so they could leave. He was not sure if they would be safe , they just needed to make it to the storage unit in the neighboring town right before the mountains. Once there they would have more protection.   
Rhett looked at Link as they made their way down a back alley, he looked as if he was going to pass out. He felt sorry for him, right before shit hit the fan Link had gotten no sleep. At this point they were going on the second day.

They were working on their music video and Link was doing the editing..With the crew messing up on the last video had put Link on edge and making him take control again. The taller of the duo had very little to do and wanted to rest while his friend worked. Rhett was able to sleep on the couch behind Link as he worked. He was having a great dream when he felt a hand on his mouth. His friends eyes were wide and tears streaking his face.

Rhett stopped his memory lane walk. He needed to stay sharp. The alley was the only option, out in the open was never an option for them. They stood out and they could not afford to stick out. The alley was not even a great option but he was not to picky at this point. Rhett looked down and saw a bat on the ground. He stopped and picked it up. It was a nice wood one. 

“Why is that here?” Link was peeking from behind him. Rhett spun the bat around and saw some blood on it. He almost dropped it, he heard Link dry heave. He looked at the ground and saw a trail. His heart told him to stop looking, it was even pleading with him to stop. His mind needed to know. His mind won. He reached behind him and gave a small squeeze on Link’s arm and he went forward. There were a few boxes on the ground where the blood led to and he kept going. Using the bat he started pushing the boxes out of the way. More blood was appearing with every box he moved. His mind was given the answer it wanted so badly. Right before him he saw her. A young girl maybe around ten. Her dress was torn up and he could see she was missing her arms and part of her torso. The blood was crusted on her. She must have been killed right at the start. Around her neck in the blood was a necklace, it read in cursive 

Princess 

It was his turn, he began to cry. Someones baby princess will not come home, if she even had a home to go back to. Rhett felt Link pressing against him.

“What is it?” Link was starting to get in front of him. Rhett turned Link to face him. 

“No Link don’t look.” Link started to turn his head, “Please Link don’t look.

Link turned to face Rhett he could see the tears this time. He shook his head and just put his arms around him. Rhett started to walk with Link still around him and got them past the young girl. Reaching in his pocket he took out the pen he had in there. Resting against the wall he wrote on the bat.

Little Princess 

Rhett heard Link whisper ‘oh’. Both men cried for the girl.


	3. Part 3

Rhett placed ‘Little Princess’ on the fence and knelt on one knee.

“Link keep a look out.” Link look down at Rhett and gave him a small nod. The tall man began moving small rocks and digging in the dirt. Link would look behind him ever so often and just stare. 

“Man what are you doing and why are we here?” Rhett just kept digging. Link rolled his eyes and continued his look out. Link could hear Rhett grunting and decided he wanted to help. He turned to see Rhett trying to pull a box out of the ground. “What the heck man, what are you doing”  
Letting Link take a try he leaned back. Taking his shirt off he wiped his face off and most of the dirt on his hands. “Remember all the stuff I got for you, just in case of an apocalypse?” Rhett stood up and leaned against the fence. “Well this is where I put it. In this storage place. I was able to pay cash and even pick my storage unit. I wanted it close to the back and fence for quick access and well stealth.” The grunting from Link was getting louder and he turned his gaze down to his friend. He was in the squat position with his hands on the box. Using his legs he started pulling back. Rhett did not stop looking at Link’s legs. His skinny jeans had torn on the bottom and he could not help but stare at the muscles working. His mind started racing with some startling images with his best friend. It was Link’s loud grunt that pulled him back. With one last pull the box flew out.  
Link rolled to his stomach and began getting up. Rhett slammed his hand down on his shoulder and patted it a few times. 

“Thanks.” 

Getting to his feet Link dusted off the dirt. “Yeah no problem, that would have killed your back.” Rhett reached into the box and took out a heavy duty wire cutter. Once again kneeling he began cutting into the fence. Link took his turn on the fence. He started looking at the horizon when his stomach dropped and his heart stopped. He started gasping for air , his hand went searching for Rhett. His friend didn’t see him waving. 

Rhett did hear Links breathing change, “To tired from pulling a box, ha! It is ok man.”   
His waving hand finally met Rhetts shoulder. With a soft whisper Link spoke to him, “No, but go faster.” 

“What?” He looked up to see Link raising his arm that was shaking. Rhett followed his arm to a short distance away. Out by some of the rocks he could see them coming, he wasn’t sure but it looked like they were coming fast. Turning back to his work he started snapping the wires . Link started to press against his back, for what it was worth he wanted to get away from them. 

“Okay that will have to do” Rhett spun on his knee and grabbed Link with out thinking and he ripped back part of the fence and shoved him through. He tossed the wire cutters through. He looked back at them and they were closer, to close now. He could hear their gut wrenching grunts and moaning, almost lost his guts just from the sounds.

“Rhett move it now!” Link had pulled back the fence hoping to give Rhett enough room. He got on all fours and started to crawl through. When he was all the way through Link let it fall back. They both could see they were about 15 yards away. 

“Dang it!” Rhett reached through the fence and reached for the bat. “ Link pull it back a little more I can almost reach it.”   
Link did what was asked. They both could hear they were closer. 

“Almost, almost” He reached out with all he had and grasped the neck of the bat. He climbed back fast only to catch his chest on the fence ripping flesh back. The blood came spurting out. He yelled out and Link started to yell with him. Rhett could feel his legs being pulled and he got through the fence. With only moments to spare both men saw them hit the fence and pile on each other. Not wanting to waste more time Rhett grabbed Link’s hand and ran. They went down a short aisle and he ran into his door. 

“This it?” In the short distance they could hear the fence falling down.  
Rhett put in the combo as they listened to them getting closer. He ripped the door open and pushed Link in. Slamming the door shut he used his own lock on the inside to lock them in. He pressed his body against Link. They both wrapped their arms around each other. Listening they could hear them running around even hitting doors as they rushed by them. With each bang on their door Link would bury his face deeper into Rhetts chest.   
It seemed to quiet down a little when all of a sudden they could hear screaming. 

Rhett let his head fall down onto Links head. They didn’t scream,they grunted and moaned, that meant the scream came from a normal person who was caught off guard.  
Link was shivering in his arms when he let out a whisper, “Please Rhett make it go away.” All Rhett could do was hold him tighter.   
His chest was burning from Links tears. He took it. It made him feel human. It made him feel closer to Link. In their new world he needed Link more then ever.  
He kept thinking, that was to close, that was to close.


	4. Part 4

Having time slip away and not know how much time had been taken, was uncomfortable to say the least. He had only felt that way once before at the tank. Which Rhett wasn’t even sure if he achieved any kind of enlightenment. He sure as heck was not achieving any now. All he could think about was ‘what now?’ They were safer then the last couple days. They were now able to rest. This rest however would only be temporary. There was no room for giving up, and how Link was willing to keep going and stand by him he truly believed that Link felt the same on survival.   
He needed some light. Unwinding from Link’s arms was hard to do, he was warm and very comfortable but he needed to get them settled. He spent to many hours out here getting the place ready.

A small moan of disappointment reached his ears , “Hey brother what you doing?”

“Just going to turn on a light and get us more comfortable.” He felt his way with the wall as his guide. He finally felt the light. Tapping it the room was now bathed in a nice white glow. 

Link gasped at what he saw. The storage unit was not small, in fact it was quite large.It was probably just a little smaller then the studio they did Good Morning Chia Lincoln in. He looked in front of him and he saw a few guns hanging. Underneath was ammo cases, a lot of cases. Shifting his gaze he saw a couple grey metal shelves. There were quite a few boxes on them all label with one thing or another. It looked like it was mostly food related. Turning he looked at the wall he was resting on, there were blue barrels which he assumed were water. Further down was a dresser. After that there was a curtain. Link saw Rhett go behind it. He decided he wanted to know what was behind it,

“Is there the Wizard back there?” He giggled at his inane joke. 

“Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain.” Rhetts laugh seemed to take some of the weight off from the hell they lived in now. 

“So what is behind here?”

“Come here and see.” 

Not needing anymore permission, he moved the fabric to see a bed. It looked like it was a roll out from a hotel. His friend was in the middle of putting sheets on it. 

“Rhett, what in the world is with this place?” Rhett did not answer him he just kept doing his job. After the bed was made he went to the dresser. He grabbed what looked like pajamas out. 

“Ok Link, I thought about this a lot. To be honest I am glad I did.” .Rhett started to unbutton his pants. Link was now very confused on where this conversation was going. Rhett continued to take his clothes off till he was just down to his boxers.

“Go ahead man take your clothes off too.” Rhett pointed to him.

“What? Why?” Link backed up a little.

“So we can throw our clothes away. I really do not want keep these. Not only are they ruined but the memories are to much.” Rhett went passed him to the other side of the curtain. “I have some stuff we can clean our bodies with. I never tried it before but the reviews were high on Amazon.”

Rhett came back with what Link guessed was the cleaning supplies and a first aid kit. “Link I will need your help cleaning my chest. It hurts really bad, but there is no more blood coming out. It clotted. Thank god, I don’t think I could do stitches right now.  
Link was happy about that. He shakes so bad as is, he would have made it worse. Listening to Rhett he undressed and read the box on how to clean himself.

“Looks easy enough. “

Rhett took down a folding chair and picked up his foot. 

“Thank god.”

“What brother?”

“I had blood gathering in my shoe but it looks like it was just a few sores. I guess I made it out worse that it was.”

“You never said anything about your foot.” Link turned to his friend with pain on his face.

“Link it was not the time to do that. We needed to get here.” 

“Fine, but don’t hold back anymore, ok?”

“Ok you have my word. So help me?” Link sat on the bed in front of Rhett and began cleaning his chest. 

“You know Rhett,” Link began putting antibiotics on the wound. Rhett let out a long hiss sound but looked at Link to continue talking. “You were right.”

“About?”

With his free hand he spun it around pointing everywhere.

“And that means…”

“The apocalypse.”

Rhett gave a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood, “No this is not the apocalypse, this is just slight hiccup in humanity.” Link shoved his shoulder.  
“What do you think happened?” Link began putting gauze on the gash.

“I do not know.”

Link placed his hand on Rhett’s hand, “Like I said I am glad you were right.”


	5. Part 5

Link was hoping that he could just rest his eyes when he saw Rhett go beyond the curtain. They had cleaned all their wounds which thankfully were all minor. Link only had basic first aid down, which always would end with ‘dial 911′. He knew that did not even exist any more. Link knew a little more then Rhett did and he was not sure how to break him of the news, at least what news he knew. Link did wonder if his knowledge was even correct. Before he could ponder more on the media Rhett called for him.  
Going through the barrier cloth he sat in a folding chair Rhett placed out for him. Soon he was pulling a folding table out. 

“Man Rhett you thought of everything.”

“It was easy, so many people wrote about this stuff.” Raising his hands, he made the internet signal. After everything was settled Rhett put a box on the table.  
Opening it up Rhett reached in and pulled out a book.

“Rhett I don’t think we need to focus on our summer reading anymore.” Hearing him chuckle Link grabbed the book and flipped it open. It was a survival book. He was not surprised at all. 

“So this book covers all climates. I figured we could end up anywhere, it was better to have a book telling us how to live in our new world. “

“Yeah” Link kept looking at the different chapters and various appendices. He froze at appendix E, Poisonous Snacks and Lizards. “ Well I didn’t need to be reminded of this.”  
Rhett shifted his gaze to the book and saw what he was looking at. He reached over and placed his hand on Link’s shoulder. “Hey brother you will always be the serpent king.”   
Link just laughed at him. “What else is in there?”   
Rhett continued to take items out. It was mostly books. Ranging from survival to fiction books. When he looked at them they were books he loved or been wanting to read. He looked up at Rhett finding himself appreciating him more.

“What you looking at?”

“Nothing, but I see you have books I like in here.” 

“Well I can’t have a bored Link on my hands, now can I?”

“I see your point.”  
Reaching back to the shelves he took out a smaller box and it was labeled food.  
It was just mostly protein bars but Rhett told him the rest would be better he was just to tired to do much. They ate a couple bars each with out speaking.

“Link, why don’t you rest for a little while.” Rhett opened a book and started to flip through it.  
Standing up he began to head back to the bed. “Rhett you won’t leave?”

“No I will stay here and read more about survival . Goodnight man. “  
Link looked at his friend and smiled. He headed back and laid down. Taking the soft blanket he wrapped himself up. With in moments he was asleep but his mind made sure he would never forget what he saw.

Link looked down at his feet he didn’t see the cement floor from the storage unit but rug from their studio. Not sure how but his feet began to move. He tried all that he could to stop them from moving. If he didn’t move, things might be ok. With all his might his body continued to move. He felt a gust of wind go by him and it was Rhett running past. The silence that was surrounding him was broken by ear piercing screams. He finally stopped moving only because Rhett had stopped in front of him. Their office door was shut and beyond the door were the screams. 

Rhett in the slowest movement raised his finger to his mouth to tell him to shush. Link was trembling and his stomach was in pain. He was fearing what was on the other side. The screaming was the crew. It had to be. Rhett lowered himself to the floor and peered under. He kept looking back and forth. Finally Link could not take it. “What do you see?” 

“Nothing from here. We are sitting ducks to whatever is out there. We should get out there, help, and then get out of the building.”

“I don’t know about this.” Rhett did not hear him, he opened the door and went out. Link followed. They went down the hallway painfully slow trying to make no noise. When they were only 5 feet away from the end of the hall they saw Jen run by. Link gasped and fell back wards. She was followed by something that was fast and covered in blood and what looked like dirt.

Rhett took after both of them. Link realizing he was alone shot up and got behind Rhett. Jen was able to run down the stairs but the thing jumped from the top floor right on top of her. She began to fight it off. Her training helped her have a small victory and got it off. 

Rhett’s mouth began to scream at her “Jen run, get out! Now!” Jen was distracted by Rhett, she turned to look at him. Link started to scream as well. She looked as if she was going to yell back but nothing ever came out of her mouth. Her head dropped down looking towards her stomach. There was blood coming from her stomach. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Her hands covered her stomach only to make her fall face first on the ground. Rhett kept screaming the word no. The thing behind her had part of the railing in its hands. It had rammed it into her back going through to her front. The thing was starting to sit on top of her. Rhett was back in action flying down the stairs. Not knowing what he could do Link ran after him. No matter how fast they moved the hands and arms of the thing moved faster. It reached for her head and with the quickest movement Jen was no more. Rhett stop on a dime. The most horrific sound came out of his mouth. Link tried to stop but only ran into Rhett. Both men fell right in front of their friend and crew member. Both were now covered in her blood. Link looked at her then thing and finally he looked at Rhett.

Time slowed, it was agonizing how slow it became. Rhetts voice was low with his growl. He got to his feet and grabbed the pole. Shifting his eyes again he saw Rhett plunge the pole into the thing. Not letting the pole be the end Rhett began to smash in the head of it. He was relentless in his punches. Link got to his feet and put his arms around Rhett. Link opened his mouth and started to yell. 

“Stop!” Link started to shake Rhett

“Stop!” Rhett was now facing him and yelling at him.

“Stop!” Link was still shaking him.

“Wake up!” Rhett was now looking down at him yelling at him.  
“Stop!” Link opened his eyes to see Rhett holding him. He was staring down at him. Noticing he was not covered in blood anymore he wrapped his arms around him. 

“What were dreaming of?” Rhett started to run his fingers through the black hair. 

His crying had come down to sobbing with his body shaking.

With a whisper he said “Jen.”


	6. Part 6

Many times that night Rhett would rock Link helping him calm down. It was a nightmare they will carry for the rest of their lives and Rhett wasn’t even sure how long they will last.  
He even thought ‘will we want to survive?’ It was a dangerous thought but he had no idea what was going on in the world. It was for sure a city wide issue and it was even outside of the city. That was his understanding and he wanted more. Rhett knew Link may know a little more only because he was awake when the alert came on. There were some frantic tweets and facebook posts. He never had a real chance to look with death knocking every few seconds. Now his phone is dead and seriously doubted there was cell service anyways.

Rhett felt his eyes start to droop and let himself fall into a deep sleep. Never letting go of each other the two best friends slept in the tight embrace.

Rhett could hear Link moving around just outside the curtain. He didn’t want to move out of the bed and he definitely didn’t want to face real life. His plans on making the bed his permanent home and how to go to the bathroom were put to a stop when a loud metal clang hit his ears. The sound of Link hissing made him jump out of the bed.

“You ok Link?” Coming through the curtain he saw Link holding his knee and mumbling words on his breath. He looked down to see the lid of one of the ammo cases. “So is that the culprit?”

“Yeah, man I am sorry. I was trying to stay quiet. ” Rhett went over to him and picked up the lid. Placing it back on the case he looked at the table and saw two of the guns and bullets set out. Link realized Rhett was staring at it. “I was also trying to be helpful and get some of the gun stuff ready. ”

“Hey it is ok. Glad that you want to keep going and be prepared. “ He grabbed the AK that Link got out and made sure that there were no bullets in it. “You remember basic safety?”

With a gulp Link nodded. “Do not point at anyone unless you are shooting them. Finger off the trigger till you need to pull it. Keep the barrel pointed to the ground.”   
Rhett was very proud of him. He walked up to him and placed his arm around him. With the side hug he placed the AK down. “ I guess we better venture out today. See what is going on out there. Maybe make it to the house on the property and go to the bathroom.”

Link’s eyes would most likely get stuck in the position they were in, which was deer in the head lights look. 

“What? Now?” Link sat in a chair. He glanced over to the door. The only thing keeping them away from the living nightmare. 

“Yeah now. I never got anything for taking care of our bathroom needs. Never got the chance.” Rhett made sure the magazines were full and placed them down. He turned and walked to the dresser where he pulled out clothing for both of them.

He placed some on the bed, “Go ahead and change in there I will change out here.”

Link went behind the curtain. Not sure if his heart was trying to escape he sat down and pressed both hands on his chest hoping to keep it in. He was having a very difficult time, he wanted to tell Rhett but his voice left him. Feeling faint he laid all the way down. 

“Hey you ok in there?”

Link was able to shake his head no, it did no good seeing as Rhett couldn't see him. He could barely breath he could feel the blackness over take him.  
Rhett crossed the barrier and knelt in front of Link. He rubbed his legs hoping to bring him to. 

“Hey it is ok. Seriously I am here for you.” Rhett let his hands go further up. He touched Links stomach underneath his pajamas. He pressed a bit harder. “I am here, always here.” He made sure both hands were placed over his heart pressing firmly. 

After a few more moments Links breathing evened out. With calm now finally taking over, Link tilted his head. Over the shirt Link grabbed Rhett’s hands. 

“Thanks brother.” 

“No problem. Not to sound cheesy but you are all I got. I can’t lose you.”

A small chuckle came from Link.

“I agree it was cheesy.”

“Ha! Get dressed.” Rhett left him to it. Link quickly dressed and put his hand on the curtain. 

Before he left the area he whispered “I can’t lose you either.”


	7. Part 7

Rhett handed over the Glock. 

“I think this will be the best for right now.” 

Link held it making sure it was pointing down. “Yeah I think you are right. We only shot hand guns that one time.” Checking for bullets he pulled the slide back.

“Good job on racking the slide. Glad you remembered how to chamber a round.” He put the AK down and walked over to the metal shelves. “Here is some bullet proof vests. I think we will need to be prepared for anything really. What we saw these past two days have me confused.” 

Link was putting on the vest when he got stuck. “ Hey could you help here, I think I am snagged in it.” Rhett walked over and got the fabric loose for him. “How are you confused?”

“Not only did they move quickly but they seem to be intelligent.” Rhett stroked his beard as he thought about the things. “I have no idea what they are, do you?”

Licking his lips Link thought about what he should say. “Rhett I know that they were sent. I don’t know who sent them or why. I also don’t know what they are.”

“Sent?”

“Yeah, I got a notice on my phone from the news. It was saying that ships were illegally docking and stuff was coming out. I think at the time they counted at least 50 boats all over the coast of California. There were some spotted on the east coast. I have no idea if anything was going on in the Midwest. Planes or something, I don’t know.”

It was Rhetts turn to have his legs give out.

“This is so much bigger then I thought. I guess I was hoping that it was isolated. I was hoping this was a damn nightmare, I guess I hoped it was me hallucinating. I guess I was hoping…” Links arms wrapped around him. The action made him stop his rambling and bury his head in Links neck. He didn’t cry but his body would tremble. He knew he had to be strong for Link, for himself. Knowing that it was going to be hell for a long time made his stomach turn. How long could he be strong? “Link this is so much bigger. We have to stay with each other.” 

Link nodded his head. “I am not leaving you. Rhett you promised you won’t leave me. Same for me brother.” 

Link moved his head and tried to look at Rhett. He didn’t have to try hard Rhett looked up to him. He had a small smile. “Forever” Rhetts whisper hit Link and he trembled. It felt good. He took it. Anything to feel good in this world. He began to lower his face to Rhett’s. His friend did not pull away. In their new world he had no worries about what was going to happen. He wanted it to happen.

Rhett didn’t dare move way. He wanted to feel again, not just horror, not just fear, not just sadness but whatever this was he wanted. Rhett closed the gap. Their lips met. Briefly, they just had their lips touching. Suddenly kissing became a foreign idea. Both men wondered how to kiss their best friend. Link moved his mouth first. Rhett gave a small moan. Link froze. Their lips parted. 

“Um, what was that?” Link kept his face close to Rhett’s.

“A kiss” Smiling he shifted out of Links arms and sat up straight. “Right now I am cool to let it sit there.”

“Why?” Link was starting to wonder if Rhett was unsure of the whole thing.

“To be honest” A chuckle left his mouth. “I really have to pee and I have no idea what is out there.” He got up and put his hand out to Link. 

“Ok I understand that.” Before he started to move away Rhett spun him to face him. He had the goofiest smile and he kissed Link quickly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I liked it.”

Link blushed. 

 

They stood by the door with their guns and vests. 

“So the code is your birthday, ok Link?” The only answer Rhett got was Link nodding. 

“Hey, remember, forever.”

“Yes forever.”

Rhett put in the code. He opened the door slowly. The sun was high and blinded both men. Though their eyesight was gone for a moment the sounds from the things penetrated their ears. 

Rhett let out a small whisper, “Shit.”


	8. Part 8

Making it to the house on site was now a thousand times harder. Rhett had grabbed Link by the vest and they ran. They needed to focus on making great strides and much distance from the moaners. Rhett felt Link grab his hand that was on the vest. Giving his hand to Link they continued to get away from the things. When they got to the first turn Rhett swung Link to be in the front. Pivoting on his foot he faced them. He needed to be in the middle, no one was allowed to touch Link. Rhett was only able to put the AK in both hands when the thing pressed into his body.

His strength was tested, he gave a great push to only see the nasty moaner only stumble back a few feet. Hoping his height could do some good he stood up straight. As his opponent started to come at him he took the gun and thrust it into the collar bone. It seemed as if it was doing little harm, he was granted more leverage though. He reeled the gun up one more time. He waited till the thing was in front of him once again and jammed the gun in it’s skull. Pushing with all his might he was able to proceed to have the skull break. The blood was spurting out of its body some splashing up onto Rhetts legs. 

A flash of movement passed Rhetts vision. His eyes shifted upwards only to have his body be flung back. As he hit the ground all the air he had was pushed out and he could not retrieve any back. When he finally saw his assailant he saw its eyes. They were almost as if there was someone in there. It was reaching for his head and Rhett panicked. His arms were stuck under his gun and the body of the nasty moaner. Rhett yelled out hoping that his thundering voice would give him some kind of help. When the hands reached his neck and head he closed his eyes. He wanted to envision Link. He would be damned if the last thing he saw was a moaner. 

The few splatters of warm liquid that his face had him wonder if one doesn’t feel pain right away, what if in fact there would be no pain just sweet nothingness. He waited for the pain to course through him or the nothingness. He never felt pain in fact after a few moments he felt the pressure of the moaner lessen. He opened his eyes to see Link rolling it off of him. 

Link turned several ways and when he was done he knelt down next to Rhett. Link took his free hand and wiped off as much blood off of Rhett’s face he could. Giving him a nod both men stood. Looking around again Link turned to face the house. Rhett looked at Link’s hand with the gun. It was covered in blood. There was so much of it that some of it was at his elbow.

Rhett reached for Link when pain flooded over his chest. He flung his arm down and over his pain. Link must have heard his labored breathing he was by his side with concern written all over his face.

Not wanting to waste more time Rhett just used his gun to point to the house. With a nod and his arm around Rhett both men went to the house.


	9. Part 9

Sitting on the couch brought comfort to all of Rhett’s limbs. The place was small so securing the home took little effort. Link had no problems blocking the only door in the home. There was two dressers that he was able to move. He was damn proud of himself. Knowing Rhett was out of commission for at least a day, Link was going to be taking care of themselves. 

He was not sure what had given him this new found confidence but he wasn’t going to deny himself of this power. For most of his life it has been Rhett taking control, the main leader. In many ways he was perfectly fine with that. Taking control over getting the storage unit was a prime example.  
The place was as secure as he could make it with the items in the house. He went to the kitchen, which was only a small galley kitchen. Link hoped that there would be a first aid kit. Sifting through drawers he came across nothing to help Rhett, He kicked the last cabinet before moving on to the closets and bathroom. 

“You know Link it looks like no one really stays here. I guess the owner lived somewhere else.”

“Yeah it sure looks like that. I hope you didn’t pay for a 24 hour watch on this place.” Link gave a small chuckle as he buried his head in the bathroom sink cabinet. 

“Ha no. I guess it doesn’t matter now anyways.” 

“No I guess not.” Link came out with a smile holding a small white box. Waving it around he stood by Rhett. “How about you shower first get that wound cleaned and we will go from there.”

Rhett looked a little concerned but he got up anyway. “Ok I will make quick work of it.”

Rhett entered the bathroom, before shutting the door he glanced at Link. He was standing by the couch with the Glock in his right hand. Rhett did feel safe knowing Link had his back. Shutting the door he worked on getting naked.After taking everything off from the waist down he realized he was in trouble. With his chest hurting, reaching across was out of the question. “Dang it.” He went to put his underwear back on when his right side hit the counter making his chest hurt more.

Link pointed his gun towards the bathroom hearing Rhett scream. He quickly walked over to the door and knocked. Putting the gun in its holster he Knocked once more. Not waiting for answer he started talking loudly.” Rhett! Rhett you ok?” There was some shifting sounds coming from the bathroom.

“Yeah” Rhetts answer was weak.

“Sorry I do not believe you.”

“Try.”

“No.”

Rhett sat on the edge on the tub. He tried once more to reach across and take it off. The pain flooded his chest. He wished that he could grab the whole area and rip it out. Before he could take the drastic measure of ripping himself apart Link opened the door. 

Right away Link stopped moving towards Rhett. He could see everything. Rhett knew that Link could see his nether region. He started to get up and turn when the pain made him light headed and he started to fall. 

Link went forward and caught him. He gently placed Rhett on the floor.

“So you are not ok.”

“I guess.” 

Link started to remove his vest. After having more freedom in his movements he started working on Rhetts. Rhett tilted his head so Link had better access. After all the Velcro straps were apart Link slid it away from Rhetts opened wound. The shirt underneath was coated in his blood. Almost instantly Link became sick, but not wanting to give in he swallowed his bile. He then grabbed Rhetts shirt and help pull it off slowly.

“Do you think that it will need stitches?” Link kept his eyes fixed on Rhetts, he needed to focus, he needed to be the strong one.

“I do not know. I will clean it and see if it keeps bleeding.” Rhett went to reach for the tub when Link grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“Let me help you.” 

With a nod Link grabbed under Rhetts arms and started to help him rise to his feet. When he was stable he looked at Link in the eyes and gave a small kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.” 

“Forever, right? So I will always be here to help.”

After he helped Rhett get the water started he walked out and back to the couch. When he sat down he felt how tight his pants had gotten. He smiled at himself. He liked what he saw, outside of the bleeding wound, even then he was able to get closer to Rhett, his Rhett.

Not wanting to get to distracted with his carnal urges Link took his gun out of his holster. It was then he looked at it, there was actual blood and little piece of flesh. The blood on Rhett made him sick and nervous, but the blood on his gun gave him more urges, different urges. He almost wanted to find more of those moaners.

Link got goosebumps as his thoughts proceeded to go deeper and darker. He shook his head and tried to go back. The blood on the gun taunted him.

He was not scared of the idea of killing again.


	10. Part 10

Both men found themselves clean and their bladders empty. It was a sweet relief to finally have a place to actually take care of themselves. The feeling had Rhett feel guilty he never truly appreciated his old bathroom.

"I should have cleaned it more."

"Cleaned what?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something stupid."

Rhett checked down the left side of the alley of the storage place while Link looked down the right. They had to get back to their bug out place. Rhett had taken better measurements in securing it then the place for them to pee. Link did find a bucket with lid to help with further needs.

"Do you think that things will calm down?" Link proceeded to head to the unit.

"I am not sure really." Rhett swung to face the back he swore he heard a thumping sound. Not seeing anything he swung back to face the way to the unit. "With what you told me, this was an attack."

"It does sound like it. I wonder who did it though." Link shifted so he was looking at Rhett, "The ships were from a few different countries, but mostly American."

Rhett looked behind again. "Ok what the hell! I am hearing a thumping sound."

They both froze, they both strained their ears.

THUMP THUMP

"Ha! There it is."They turned to their left and went down the short alley.

THUMP THUMP

Thumping was getting louder but they noticed there was the blood on the ground. First there was just a few drops, but the closer to the sound they got it started to look like someone had painted the ground with blood.

"Rhett." Link lowered his voice. " If there are moaners you are in no shape to fight. Lets go back so that wound doesn't bleed more."

Rhett stopped walking. "I hear ya, but I think with you by my side we got this."

Link was more then ready to fight the things, but not with Rhett the way he was. No matter what his urges said he would never risk Rhett.

"You can go back and I will see what it is."

"No. If it will make you happy you can go first. That way if it is those things, you can protect little ol' gimpy me. OK?"

"Fine." They switched so Link was in front. They came to a small storage unit that had a door that was almost shut. A lot of blood was pooled around the door.

The thumping stopped when they reached it.

"I will try and open the door all the way." Link put his gun in his holster. Standing all the way to the left he started to raise the door. Rhett had his gun pointing at the door. The door was bent so it did not want to give. Link looked around and saw a broken pipe. He grabbed it and stuck it under and pushed part of the dented door back into place. He then was able to get it about four feet off the ground. He strained to move it after that.

"That is all I can do."

"Well if it was on of those moaners it would have gotten out by now. "

"True, ok well I will crawl through and check it out."

Rhett reached in his side pocket, "Here take this." He threw a flashlight at him.

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

Link nodded and went down through the door. Rhett shifted on his feet. He was not sure about this. He just figured that they would have come out.

"Damn it." Looking around himself one more time he started to approach the door. He whispered into the unit, "Link come on, this is to risky,"

"Hold on, I can hear something. I am just going to check over by these boxes."

Rhett did hear him moving some boxes.

"Shit!" Link yelled out. Rhett started to put his weight on the door , he acted to quickly that he did not notice a smaller figure run into his legs. When the smaller brown thing hit him it pushed him down. Rhett caught himself with the door. Turning he saw a smaller dog semi between his legs.

"What the hell?"

Link came out. "Yeah it was a dog. Look at it. It has a muzzle on it. " Link went to take it off.

"Whoa wait. Lets not take it off just yet. It might be a biter or even a barker."

"Thanks that could have been bad."

They both looked down at the dog. It was scared , that was easily seen by the way it was acting. It was shaking and keeping its head down. It had a leash on it but it was torn up by where the hand would go. There was a good amount of blood on it.

"Lets keep it."

Rhett shifted his eyes over to Link, "Why on earth would we do that?"

"Well." Link bent down to the dog, "Look at it. It could have ran from us, but it didn't. I also think it would be good for moral support."

Rhett looked down at Link. He could see a smile on his face. Link was actually loving the dog.

"I thought you were more of a cat person anyways." Rhett gave a small chuckle and nudged Link with his knee.

Link grabbed the leash and started to walk back towards the house. "Rhett you picked the debate, I really had no choice. " He laughed. "Lets get him clean and take him back."

With one finale look around Rhett joined up with Link and their new friend.

...

Around the fallen fence the women looked on at the two tall men who were walking away towards the house.

They were alone before but now they had a dog. The dog might complicate a few things for her.


	11. Part 11

"There are thousands of them here in LA. They are destroying anything in the way of regular people. More were reported in the major cities. These things look just like us. Must use extreme force to kill them. Mostly go for the head. No word from the government. Repeat no word from the United States of America government. This will loop till there is no more power. There are thousands of them here in LA."

"Turn it off." Rhett was upset at what he was hearing.

Rhett pushed his chair away from the radio. Link pushed a button a turned the voice off.

"It was not very informative." Rhett patted the head of their new dog and looked over at the books Link had put on the shelf. His fingers ran over them and he could not for the life of him pick one out. "I just don't want to accept this anymore. What are the chances this is one of us dreaming?"

Link got on the floor and snapped his fingers for the dog to come to him. "Well I think that if this is a dream it is probably yours, not mine. "

"Ha! Whatever. We have always dreamed about each other, so this could be some kind of co dreaming nightmare."

"Well for right now I am going to assume this is real life. You know just in case."

After looking at the books Rhett finally decided to close his eyes and let fate take over. His hand landed on a smaller book, gathering his new read in his hands he headed to the bed. He made sure to pull the curtain back before he laid down.

Link folded up the table and chairs and proceeded to get on the floor with the dog. Rhett watched and felt his chest tighten. Link had killed today and yet here he was playing with a dog, rolling around and pretending to be another dog.

"What are you going to name it?" Rhett placed his book on the bed and laid more flat took at them.

"Oh I was thinking Unit." Llink grabbed the dog gently by the face and rubbed it. "What do you think, huh, you like Unit?" The reply he got was a face covered in slobber

"Well that settles it Link. Why don't you both come over here and we can go over this book together." Link got in the bed and helped the dog get on the bed. "I think that we need to start planning where we will go next."

Link stared at Rhett, his face lost color. He could not wrap his mind around what Rhett had said. "Why?" Feeling some tension, Unit crawled on Links lap and settled his head on Links chest. "Why do we need to leave here?"

Rhett took a few moments to think of how to word everything. He looked down at Link he could tell that he was nervous but the truth would make it worse. He depended on Link standing by him.

"I am not saying right now, maybe not even 6 months from now. What I am saying this is not forever. It was never meant for that. It was meant for us to be some where safe and get ready for the world. I think there is more then enough room for us to practice to fight and gun holding." Rhett felt Link tremble in his arms. He felt horrible that this could not be forever. "Link you showed me today that you will always be there for me, even if it gets tough. You killed for me. I can not believe you did that for me. I promise that I will always try and never put you in that position again."

Rhett leaned down to Link. He rubbed his cheek against Links, he could feel his beard coming through. The slight scratching warmed him. Rhett knew the sun could not reach them in here, but he swore he felt it surrounding him. Every great day he ever had was always with Link and this surpassed them all. He laughed internally, it took the end of the world for him to have the greatest moment in his life. Taking as much as he could from touching Links face he placed a gentle kiss on Link's lips. They were soft and tasted of mint toothpast with just a hint of dog. He could not wrap his mind around how Link made everything better by just being there. No one ever did that for Rhett. Just sharing this tender moment had Rhett thinking further ahead how he wanted to pin Link to the bed. Slowly raise his shirt up. Kissing his way up to Links neck. Giving licks every so often to just taste as Rhett was about to move Unit away from them he could feel Links mouth press against his lips harder. Both men moaned into each others mouths. Links teeth bit down and softly caught Rhett's bottom lip.

Unit was getting squeezed and moved down to the floor. The moment there was no more barrier Rhett threw his weight onto Links body. Against his stomach he felt how hard Link was, it mirrored his own erection. He let his cock rub against Links leg. Link responded by slowly arching his back to him and pressing his length more into his stomach. Link grabbed at Rhett's hair with great force. He tugged Rhetts head back and their lips separated. Rhett was out of breath but he tried bringing his mouth back to Links. He was held in place by Link, he gave a low throat growl.

"Link I want more. Now."

Link just stared at him. Both men were still hard and Link pressed his even more into Rhett's stomach.

Rhett moaned and licked his lips. Closing his eyes he savored the moment.

Link let their lips touch for only a few seconds before pulling away again.

"Don't."

Rhett opened his eyes to Link looking as if he was angry.

"Don't what Link? Is this to much?"

Link shook his head.

"Then what?"

Link brought Rhett closer and bit his lower lip again. Slowly kissing for a only a few moments before he pulled him away again.

"Don't try to protect me from anything, let me fight next to you. I didn't mind killing that thing. I would like to kill more of those things."

Rhett kept his head cocked to one side, "You liked killing?"

"Yes I did. I don't know if it was because it almost took you away from me or maybe what they did to Jen, but I know I want more blood."


	12. Part 12

Link was first to succumb to a deep sleep. Before Rhett could close his eyes, he just stared at Link. His mind was racing with thoughts of what was happening to his friend. They had seen things he would never wish for Link to see. After Jen's death, watching her leave them forever had Rhett on edge. He wanted to keep Link safe, that is why he did most of the fighting when it came to that. He was in command of everything.

Sharing responsibility was something he was comfortable with, but knowing Link wanted to kill was different. Rhett didn't want to kill, in fact he was hoping that they never killed again. He understood that there was more killing to come just he didn't want to think about it. This change could be minor like somethings were, but there was the underlining fear that he would lose his Link forever.

Rhett clicked his tongue for Unit to come closer and had him lay on Links side of the bed. Making sure that his guns were ready to fire and next to him he laid closer to Link. He laid his head next to Links and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Rhett hoped that as long as he stayed by his side that he will be able to keep the darker Link at bay. A small part of Rhett wondered if the darker side would have many benefits. Shaking his head of such awful thoughts he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

As the days went on the two men worked hard on fighting techniques and knowledge on guns. They both worked hard and at times would fall asleep exhausted.

Link found many ways to sneak kisses while they were fighting making Rhett falter and lose. He would try and ignore the kisses but it was impossible. Truth be told Rhett loved it. The distraction was needed. They found if they did not distract themselves things would get to heated and they would almost hurt and exploring is all that was ever done between the two. After hearing about Links blood thirst Rhett with held going further in bed. He had no idea what would break Link, even more so what would break him.

By day three they needed to venture out. Their pail was making Link retch and Rhett felt that he was close to doing the same. They gathered their weapons and suited up. Rhett and Link stood close with Unit in front of them both. Rhett turned and kissed Link on the lips. Opening the door Rhett let the sun burn his eyes. There was no sound nor any one insight. Getting out of their bug out Link turned around to see if there was anyone behind the corner. Finding no one he gave the all clear signal. Rhett reached back and got the bucket.

"Lets head towards the fence and dump this." Rhett went forward with Unit next to him and Link three steps behind. They did keep an eye out towards the horizon, that was their downfall last time.

It was Unit that gave them the heads up something was wrong. Both men froze and started to circle themselves around looking everywhere that they could see.

There didn't seem to be anything around. Unit on the other hand kept growling. His head was down and his tail straight out. Link look behind them and tried shifting to his left to get a better look.

Rhett looked at Link, "I am not seeing anything, Unit might be just weary on being outside."

Link turned around again and faced Rhett, "I don't know. I think we should take it a little slower." His eyes squinted and he leaned forward, "What is that?"

Rhett turned to see a small flash of light. "Something is reflecting. We need to head back now." His last words were drowned out by a popping sound that echoed through the area.

"Shit." Link whispered.

"What?" Rhett rushed over to Link and grabbed his arm pulling him back to their bug out.

"Don't grab there, shit."

Rhett looked down at Links arm. Rhetts hand had blood on it. He took his hand off and looked to see blood coming from Links arm.

Link took one look and lost his color. "This can't be good."

Rhett only had a moment to catch Link. Link fainted and all Rhett could do was start dragging him back to their place.


	13. Part 13

Rhett was ashamed that most of his thoughts outside of getting to safety was to work out more in the place. He was having a difficult time dragging Link backwards, his chest burned with each step.

He kept looking towards where they saw the reflection looking to see if anyone or anything was coming towards them. So far they were in the clear. Unit stayed right by his side growling staying alert.

"Link come on man, wake up!" He paused right at the turn. He did not want to put his gun down to put in the code. He jostled Link in his arm. The blood made it hard to hold on to him, it was if he was trying to hold on to slick bar of soap.

Rhett propped Link against the siding and faced the threat. His stomach dropped , just beyond the fence was a woman and what looked like a young girl. Both were carrying guns. Unit got in front of Link and growled but withheld from barking. Rhett got in front on their bug out and opened the door. Grabbing Link he began dragging his body in. Getting Link towards the middle he turned to see that Unit had not followed.

"Shit!" Making sure Link was okay, at least not going to fall on his head he went back out. "Unit!"

Turning the corner he saw Unit in attack stance and that the two people were only a few yards away. Rhett grabbed Unit by his neck fur and yanked him back.

"Wait! Please!" Hearing the words from the older woman Rhett paused but raised his gun and aimed at the both of them. "Please sir, she did not know."

"What the hell you mean by that?" Rhett kept his gun high and pointed towards the young girl.

"She is trigger happy and scared, she saw moving targets. Is your friend ok?"

"No, he was shot." Rhett started to back up."Why did you give the girl a gun?"

"You have seen those things, and I am not spring chicken. I figured I would give her a fighting chance."

"Well because of her my friend is really fighting now. I don't have time for idiots." Rhett once more started to walk backwards. Dragging Unit as best as he could.

With out much time to think, all four saw a thing come from their side. It moved so fast that when Rhett actually aimed his gun the moaner was already on top of the older lady.

"Auntie!" The younger girl started to go to her. Rhett panicked and let go of Unit. Not seeing anymore moaners he ran to the girl. He grabbed her and dragged her away, Unit took a few chunks out of the moaner before he too was dragged away by Rhett.

Rhett turned to the girl and lowered his voice and looked right into her eyes, "Go around the corner and go in the room. Shut the door and stay away from my friend. Go!" Giving the girl a hard push she went to the room. Unit stayed next to Rhett and awaited orders. Rhett found Unit to be a blessing. He wished he paid more attention to the Unit's warning signs.

Rhett looked up at the moaner. It was tearing the woman's flesh right off. Her clothes were nothing but rags and covered in blood. The sound of her bones breaking from it ripping her apart echoed in the place. Rhett aimed his gun towards the being and almost threw up. He looked through his sights to see her head hanging on to nothing but strands of skin. Her Eyes were wide opened. He swore he could see the horror still in them.

The moaner had started to pull her intestines out at a fast rate. Rhett fumbled with his gun. Part of her insides was flung in his direction and landed right by his feet. Unit moved closer to Rhett as the moaner began throwing more of the women in different directions.

Rhett had no idea if there were more of them around and shooting his gun could only lure more to this area. He lowered the gun and took a step closer. Unit nipped at his legs and whimpering for Rhett. All he could do was patt the dog and move forward.

He turned his gun around so the butt of it could go through its skull. As he raised it up he had to keep dodging pieces of the woman. Right before he hit it part of the woman's insides slapped him in the face. His whole body flinched and he froze. He just told this woman she was an idiot and now her blood was on him, parts of her laid all around them.

"Fuck you!" Rhett rose his gun and started to bash the moaner in the head. He grunted at each blow. He could see its blood mixing with the woman's. He did not stop. He kept smashing his gun in its head.

He felt his tears burn down his face and he cursed everything. He cursed that Link was shot and bleeding, he cursed that he was mean to the woman and now she was dead.

It was a small pull from the bottom of his shirt that pulled him away from his anger fueled kill. He turned to see Unit whimpering. Rhett looked back what he had done, what the moaner had done. He stopped crying but let his stomach lose its contents.

After his body purged all that it could he looked around him , seeing nothing he walked to the bug out place. He placed in the code and opened the door. Rhett waited for Unit to get in then he shut the door.

Rhett spun around and found the girl standing a few feet away from Link. He walked towards her. The girl started to panic, she even backed away from him.

"You." Rhett spoke in a low voice.

Rhett reached out and the girl screamed.


	14. Part 14

Rhetts large hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Don't you dare scream. Don't you dare make more of those moaners come around here with your annoying screeching." He pushed her small frame into the shelves behind her.

"I have no idea why I told you to get in here. I regret it." He lowered himself to her level. Her face was red and she had tears running down her face. The tears hit his hand and started to blend with the blood that came from the monster and probably the woman's too. The young girls eyes shifted and she saw the blood on him. Her crying once more turned to screaming.

"Shut it girl!" He stood up but kept his hand firm against her. "I sure as hell do not want you here if this is how you are going to act. I might as well just throw you out!"

She cried even harder and tried to shake her head no. Rhett could feel his body flood with anger, it was as if all it was concentrated in his head. He could barely see. It was when he finally shut up and the girl was just quietly sobbing into his hand did he hear a soft voice.

"Little Princess." The voice broke.

Rhett turned and finally let go of the girl. He saw Link leaning more towards the floor. Links hand was out reached and he was pointing to the baseball bat that they named Little Princess. Rhetts mind flooded with the image of the young girl who never made it home.

Rhett glanced at the girl, his anger had left his body only to be replaced with sorrow. His voice was above a whisper, "I am sorry."

Leaving the girl Rhett went to Link and started to work on his arm.

"Rhett!" Link used his good arm to hit Rhett. "That is to much pain, I can not take it." Link was still pale and he was sweating. His hair was matted down and he was down to just his pants.

"Dang it brother I just have a few more stitches to make. If you want you can pass out again while I do it."

"Not even remotely funny. I got shot." Link threw his head back and hit it against the wall several times."Oh my god!"

Rhett reached down and grabbed the rag he had for Links mouth and shoved it in. Link whimpered but bit down hard.

"One more." His tongue stuck out and brushed across his lips. "There."

Link looked down at this arm. It was stitched up, a bit sloppy but it was done.

"Ok Link I am going to wrap it up and then we will keep an eye on it for a few days."

Link understood and let Rhett finish. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. He took the rag out of his mouth and wiped his face off.

When he got most of the sweat off he saw the girl was just staring at them.

"What is your name?" Link patted the spot next to him offering her a seat.

She looked as if she was ready to throw up.

"Look it is ok, we will not hurt you. Rhett was angry. Which , mind you, he has a good reason, so do I. I am just not mad. Rhett will calm down more and that will be that." Link rested his good hand on Rhetts thigh, "That right?"

Finshing up his work Rhett pushed the materials away from him. He looked at the girl. His face was no longer mad, tired, but not angry.

"He is right, we have good reason to be mad but I know this is not the time to dwell on it.." He got up and went through the granola box and grabbed a hand full. He handed the girl one. She took it. " I am sorry if I hurt you."

Rhett went back over to Link. Giving him one he sat next to him. Opening one up he threw it to Unit who started to eat. Finally eating himself Rhett rested his head against the wall.

They all sat in silence while they ate.

Link felt he was about to fall asleep when the girl spoke.

"Piper, Piper Lee."

Link smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Piper Lee. I am Link and this is Rhett. Over there is Unit. Welcome to the family." Shifting closer to Rhett Link placed his head on Rhetts lap and closed his eyes. "Oh Piper, I just ask one thing,"

"What?"

"Don't shoot me again. It hurt a lot."

"I will never shoot again." Girl looked to the ground in shame.

"Oh I didn't say that, I just ask you do not shoot me. Also put Rhett and Unit under that as well." Link reached up and caressed Rhett's beard, 'I need this guy right here."

"I need you too." Rhett smiled down at Link.

Link continued to talk to the girl, "We might need another shot around here."

Rhett lifted his eyes to Piper. "He is right."


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is back. once a week updates. A short chapter and sorry how it ends.

The heat was becoming an issue and Rhett knew that their daily look outs and training were going to have to change up. Rhett and Piper for the last month had been going to the top of the bug out and scouting the area.

The first time that Link had spoke about it Piper said that she would not do it, she would not pick up a gun again. So both men did not push her, only let her stay as far or as close to them as she wished. While Rhett would go to the top and look out, the other three stayed put and did daily things. Link reassured her that they would not make her do "Woman" things, like washing dishes and laundry, that everything would be equal. As it turned out she had to do very little. Piper did keep her end though. She kept up on Unit and made sure he was brushed and fed. She would also go behind the guys and make sure everything was put back in its place.

It was the radio that finally did her in. Link would turn the radio on when Rhett was up on top. He would listen to the same thing over and over. It had not changed and there were no other ones to listen to. She did not dare tell him not to listen to it, but she did not want to listen to it anymore herself. One afternoon when Rhett was getting prepared to go out Piper silently prepped herself behind him. Neither man said anything just helped her.

The first few days were silent. Rhett knew it would be best to let her start the talking. He understood it was big step to be up on the roof with him, alone. Their start had been bumpy to say the least.

He went about his normal routine.

Step 1: Secure ladder on top of the roof with him. No need to give those moaners any easy access to him.

Step 2: Look around the perimeter.

Step 3: Take out the binoculars and look at the farthest perimeter.

Step 4: Repeat 2 and 3 till boredom strikes.

Her first words to Rhett were very quiet and made him laugh.

"Link makes lots of sounds when he works on things. He also doesn't really explain as much as he points and grunts."

Their mutual understanding of Link's quirks broke the ice and helped from the daily boredom. They called it "Look out and what did Link do that was cute/quirky".

The heat was getting more extreme. Rhett knew that he would have to either forsake the whole thing or move the time. He got Piper's attention and she walked up by him.

"Do you see something?"

"No I just need to run something by you."

"Oh, sure." Piper lowered herself to be laying next to him on the roof.

"Ok I am thinking that we move our times to the morning and I will do one look out at night."

"The heat?"

"Yeah." Rhett shifted his weight and removed his sunglasses, "it will only get worse as the months go by. I bet neither one of us wants to get sun poison or have a heat stroke."

"Yeah I am good, I wouldn't want to be more of a burden on you guys."

"Stop it Piper, you are not a burden."

Piper opened her mouth.

"And don't you dare bring up what happened last month, that was an extreme situation. I said things that were wrong and stupid."

Piper shut her mouth.

Rhett and Piper repeated steps two and three a few more times before deciding it was time to be back with Link.

Dragging the ladder back into bug out had Rhett keeping his focus on it and the door. After pushing it all the way in he shut the door and locked it. As he turned around he was greeted with Link hanging from the ceiling.


	16. Part 16

His mouth fell open, his eyes were wide as saucers, Rhett could not look away.

"Oh my god, Link!" Piper spoke as she walked under his legs and towards Unit, "Would it kill ya to wear a shirt when you are working out?"

"You never know in these days." Link let himself drop to the ground. Grabbing a towel he moved himself closer to Rhett. "I have to say I am doing a lot better. I was able to get to eight today." Link placed his arms up as if to show off his muscles. Rhett stared at them, maybe a little too long. Link's skin where he got shot was still red and slightly swollen, but it was healing nicely.

His hands were too fast, they reached out and traced his healing wound. His mind was racing and so was his blood. He felt the urge to do more then touch Link. Since Piper entered their lives they had not even kissed. They had become an old married couple before they could even have sex. Rhett looked to Link's eyes, there was passion behind them. He was not wishing for Piper to leave or anything like that, but he wouldn't mind if she slept like a rock from time to time. She would wake up if they sighed to hard. They brought back a twin mattress they found for her and she slept on the other side of the curtain. She did not seem to mind that they slept together, but they still refrained from doing anything.

Rhett brought his fingers across Link's collarbone and lingered on his neck. He gave small brushes just below his adam's apple. He was rewarded with a small soft moan. Link dropped his arm down and wrapped it around Rhetts waist. With a small tug Rhett was flush against Links chest. Rhett hated the fact that he could not feel Links skin.

"Damn these clothes." Rhett hissed.

"Yes damn them." Link replied as he played gently at Rhetts shirt.

"Damn my eyes!"

Rhett and Link jumped away from each other like they were two teenagers getting caught doing something wrong.

"Sorry Piper." Rhett rubbed the back of his head and brushed his hair forward.

"Don't be. I don't care if you all doing anything, that is between you guys. I just, well." Piper bit her top lip.

"Go on Piper, speak up. You can always talk to us." Link walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just, I feel like you guys are" She hesitated, but when she looked up she saw both Rhett and Link smiling at her. With a sigh she started up again, "It feels like you guys are my dad's, and it is just not cool seeing your dads get all cute and stuff."

Link let out his giggle and the both Piper and Rhett looked at him.

"I always wanted a little girl." Link hugged and brought her in to tighten his hold. Rhett moved in closer and wrapped his long arms around both of them. With Unit jumping around them they all felt like a family.  
|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|

"48, 49, 50, 51 and that is it." Rhett shifted the box with can goods in it. "That is all that is left for vegetables and fruits." Placing the box back on the top shelf he turned and faced Piper and Link.

"Well how long will this get us through?" Link handed the clipboard over to Rhett. Taking a seat Link felt his heart pound. He was extremely nervous at the time frame. Since his accident he never had to venture out only to go to the house and clean up. They had not seen another Moaner since the day he got shot and during that time his urges, the dark ones, had dissipated. His nightmares were not as vivid as well. That was a burden he was glad to be rid of, he could not take seeing the dead faces of their employees any more. He missed them, dearly, but he could not keep dwelling on them. There was not a damn thing he could do to bring them back.

"Awhile. With everything to combine with it I say we have about a two maybe even three months."

Piper looked down at Unit and patted him on the head as she shifted in her seat.

"So I guess that means that we will have to leave here."

"Yes that is what it means. It doesn't mean we have to leave for good. It just means we are going to go out and search for more food. " Rhett joined the rest of them at their card table.

"Where though?" Piper gnawed at her top lip. "When me and my aunt came through it was here and the city really. The town we were in had one shop."

"It did?" Link was able to find his voice.

"That is actually really useful Piper. Our biggest option was the city, but with that info we can head there first." Rhett got up and started to go through the box filled with maps and books. Finding what he was looking for he brought it back to the table. Rhett unfolded a map.

"Can you show me on here where it was or at least the town?" Piper looked for a moment but finally pointed to Llano California.

Rhett raised his hand and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl!" Rhett took the map closer to him and took his pencil from his behind his ear and marked their destination. "I think it would be best if we head in this direction and hit as many places we can."

Link was starting to feel his stomach turn. Every part of him was scared. As the days went by he felt as if he was changing, not feeling the urges. He was more concerned on every one healing, himself included. His bullet wound, Rhett's chest and Pipers mentality. To leave meant seeing the moaners again, which also means he will want to kill. How much would be to much? What would bring him to a point of no return? He broke out in a cold sweat.

"Link?" Rhetts low voice penetrated his thoughts and brought him back down from his worries.

"Yeah sorry I was thinking. Whats up.?"

"Nothing, we just noticed you were shivering a bit and you look like you were about to vomit all over the place." Rhett scooted his chair closer to him and pulled him close. Weaving his fingers in his hair. "Your hair is almost as long as it was when we started doing internet videos. Way back in the day."

Link chuckled into Rhetts shoulder, "Yeah I have not touched my hair in a long time" Link lifted his head and looked up to Rhett. "But look at you. Your hair is getting long and it is never up anymore. I like it. You look good. Think you will ever put your hair up again?"

Rhett thought on it. There was no reason to put his hair up. No more show or videos to make. What was the point of doing his hair. It would get nasty faster if he put product in it now.

"I think my hair will stay down." He smiled down at Link and kept playing with his hair. Rhett kept his focus on Link. His eyes started with his hair and slowly shifted to his lips. It had been so long since he felt them.

"So what were you thinking about?" Piper broke the silence with a question Link did not feel ready to speak about. He racked his mind, there had to be something that sounded well thought out in his brain.

"Well why don't we look around in the different units, see if there is anything of any good."

"There might not be any food." Rhett interjected.

"No, but there could be something, we won't know till we try."

"True and it will give us all something to do. We won't be in direct sunlight and not getting on each others nerves." Rhett messed with Links hair and gave him a small push.

"We can plan it out tomorrow, for now I think we all should get ready for bed. "

Rhett took Unit and headed out for a few minutes to let the dog run and relieve itself. Rhett went to the roof after securing his loved ones in the bug out.

His loved ones, he laughed at himself. What a strange arrangement they all had. Piper was now their daughter and he was going to treat her as such. No matter what, she was now going to be his child. Unit was faring better than any other dog he had in his past. With that he hoped to have him for a long time. Link was his everything as well.

As he thought about his Link he heard the door to their home open. Taking quick yet quiet steps he looked down to see the keeper of his thoughts.

"Whats wrong?" Rhett was worried that something happened.

"Nothing just Piper is already sleeping and I wanted to come up with you."

Rhett reached for the ladder and set it down for him. Helping Link up they both brought it up to the top.

"Thanks man." Link laid on his stomach and looked out to the horizon. "It is so dark."

"It is. Since this all started there has not been one plane in the sky. At least from what I have seen. The sky is empty and there are no lights to pollute it." Rhett placed himself next to Link and put an arm around him. "It feels horrible thinking how beautiful it looks when I know what happened to make it this way."

"I get that. It is so strange to think that over here the world has stopped." Link shivered in the hot air. "Do you think that the rest of the world is fine, just can't get to us?"

"I have no idea. There is no indication that there is life happening. I have faith that there is still a government here, it just needs time to get back on its feet. They will figure this all out."

"But life will not be the same?"

"No it won't be the same." Rhett tightened his hold on Link. "For what it is worth I don't want it to be exactly the same."

Link turned and looked at his Rhett.

"What do you mean?"

Rhett turned on to his side and brought Link closer. "What I mean is that even if we get some kind of life back that has civilization with it, I don't want the same dynamic with you like our past." Link's eyebrows raised in concern. His mouth opened to speak but Rhett hushed his words with his lips.

Link's lips were still for the first few moments, it had been so long since he felt Rhett's mouth on his. It was almost too foreign for him to proceed. It was Rhetts fingers getting lost in Link's hair that reminded him how to kiss, how to get lost in Rhett. Link shifted to have better access to Rhett. Wrapping one arm around Rhett's waist and the other pulling at his hair made Rhett moan and open his mouth. Not wanting to waste anymore time Link let his tongue explore Rhetts mouth. Tasting him and devouring the very essence that was his Rhett.

With a satisfying moan from Link Rhett pulled away. "This is what I mean, I don't want to go back to not kissing you. This whole time since Piper came into our lives and not kissing you has been agonizing. But knowing that she doesn't care and that she thinks of us as her parents, well, makes me want to go further." Rhett gave a quick peck on Link's lips. " I want to explore so much with you. It sucks that our relationship has to grow in the damn apocalypse. I can't take you to your favorite restaurant. I can't cuddle with you at the movies. So if we ever get a life where we do not have to look over our shoulders again, I am so going to date the hell out of you."

Link laughed. His Rhett, his love always thinking, always wanting so much.

"Rhett, I don't care that you can not do any of those things. What I do care about it that you want me. I want you and I am so happy that I can finally have you."

As the hot wind blew over their bodies both men gave in to each other. Not caring about the world, knowing the world now did not care what two men did, knowing that they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So this sounds like the end, right? Well it could if you want. I am have more for this story. 
> 
> Warning: it is going to get really gory from here on out. I took a long time to think of this story. There will be more deaths 
> 
> So this is the place to leave it. There will be one more chapter before the point of no return. It will be a nice scene. It will be NSFW. So from here on out there will be triggers. 
> 
> I intended for this story to go long from the very start. I am not holding back.


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

Rhett shifted to let Link lay more on him, wanting to feel close to him. Even laying next to him did not give him satisfaction or fulfill his need to feel more of Link. His want overcame his whole being.

A very soft grunt came from Link that jolted Rhett into protection mode.

"Are you okay? Is it your wound?" Rhett began shuffling his body out from underneath Link. His arms were propped up and as he began to move his legs he felt Links strong hands on his thighs.

"I am fine, nothing is bothering me." His eyes looked into Rhett's and he smiled at him, "Well besides the guns poking me when I would rather have something else poke me."

Rhett tried, he truly did, to hold in his laugh at Link's innuendo.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. That was pretty clever." Link nudge Rhett to lay back down. Rhett laid back down without hesitation . Finding himself comfortable he reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small hand light. Pressing the button a soft glow illuminated parts of their bodies. "Do you think that will be a bad thing. Bring attention?"

Rhett rubbed his fingers on the sides of Link, "I don't think so. I can barely make you out with it on." He pulled Link closer, "So that means you need to stay close to me so I can see every inch of your body."

Link felt his blood rush south and his heart felt the affect. He could barely contain his enthusiasm. He hoped his heart would start again soon, but if Rhett kept saying things like that Link knew he was going to die. He smiled to himself and thought it wasn't that bad of a way to go.

Both men grabbed at each other with Rhett overpowering Link and pulling him close once more. Colliding their mouths together Link went to work on removing items from Rhett. His slender fingers wrapped around the strap for the AK. With his fingers finally finding the latch he undid it and pulled the gun free. Never letting their lips leave one another they both placed the gun away from them, but still at arms length.

Rhett was certain that he had forgotten how to unbutton, every button on Links shirt was impossible and felt like it was the size of an ant. Feeling Links mouth smiling on his lips he felt himself blush. Separating, Link sat up on placed himself over Rhetts hips. Link felt Rhett's ever growing erection pushing against his ass. As his skinny fingers worked their way down freeing each button his hips moved, grinding in the greatest way.

With the soft glow Rhett watched with delight as his Link undressed. He let his hands wander under the shirt, that was taking its time coming off. He placed his fingers on the edge of Links pants and hooked them in. His eyes never left Links actions but his fingers moved back and forth within the small gap on the pants and the warm skin. Every time his fingers got dangerously close to his cock, Link's hips betrayed him and jerked forward, wanting more.

Links shirt fell down after the last button freed it. Not wasting time Rhett used Links pants and pulled himself up. Wrapping his arms around Link Rhett buried his face in his neck. His hands were not happy just holding onto Links backside, without hesitation Rhett began to feel every inch of Links exposed skin.

Rhett began to mumble into Links skin.

"What did you say?" Link leaned his head away from Rhett.

Rhett nibbled a few more times before he finally let his lips leave Links skin.

"I said, 'I can not believe I waited this long.'" Rhett moved to see Links face. The dim lighting made it hard to see what Link looked like.

"Well I can not believe you waited this long too. I mean, the moment the mcrib was back you made your way to the nearest Mcdonalds and ordered six" Link chuckled to himself.

"Hey, those were good." Rhett leaned down and licked Link on the collarbone. "But if I had known you tasted this good I would have done it years ago." With both men giggling they both went back to undressing.

Rhett took off his shirt and took the rest of the guns that were on him off. Link as well took his gun out of his holster and laid it close to them. They both stood and started on their pants. Rhett's pants were off first and he just stood in front of Link in his boxers.

He placed his hands on top of Links hands. "Here let me do this for you." Rhett knelt in front of him and Link weaved his hands in Rhetts hair.

Rhetts mind was not quiet, he did not know if he wanted to go slow and draw everything out or if he should go quickly. His conundrum was almost too much for him.

Not wanting to leave his partner out of this serious decision he looked up to Link and smiled at him, "Want them off fast or should I take my time?"

Link bit his lip as he thought. He continued to play with Rhetts hair having Rhett moan at the touch.

"Go fast, this is the end of the world. Lets not waste any more time." Rhett barely let Link finish his sentence before his hands were on the button and zipper. He had them around Links ankles in record time.

"Well I am glad that you listened." Shifting out of his pants Rhett was greeted with a pantless and apparently commando Link. Rhett smiled. "Like I said, end of the world."

"Come here" Rhett reached out and wrapped his arms around Links leg. Links body was flushed against Rhetts torso and Rhett was placing small kisses on his abs.

Rhett began to lower himself and get closer to Links erection. With one last glance to Link he asked with his eyes if he should go on.

Links eyes were locked with Rhetts. He bit his lip and his breathing was heavier. Licking his lips he opened his mouth and nodded his head. " Please."

With a quick nod Rhett looked down to what he wanted the most. He had received a few blow jobs in his time, he licked his lips and figured his best way to approach it was give Link what he wanted.

"Link if you want me to stop or change something up, please just tell me." With that Rhett stuck his tongue out and flicked the tip of Links cock.

"Oh fuck!" Link stared down at Rhett in awe. It was just a flick and Link felt he was already close. He would not cum this fast. He let the curse word leave his mouth and tried to regain some kind of control over his damn cock.

Rhett let his tongue go over the whole length of Links cock. He was extremely turned on what he saw. He had seen it at fast moments as they grew up together and in college but this was for him. He didn't have to feel jealous anymore that some other person got to suck Links cock or even fuck it. It was all his now and he would make sure Link felt good at every chance.

His tongue circled the tip and after every time he would let his mouth wrap around it and swallow him whole. Rhett kept changing it up and never letting Link thrust his hips. He enjoyed listening to Link moan with each trick he could come up with.

"Please stop now." Rhett shot his head up at Links words.

"Something wrong?"

"God yes there is." Link knelt in front of Rhett and brought their lips together. Link pushed Rhetts boxers down and helped him get out of them. With their kiss not ending Link wrapped his fingers around Rhetts erection. He placed his thumb at the tip and played with the precum that was on there. He made sure to rub faster and make Rhett moan into his mouth.

Rhett once more found Links cock and began to stroke it. In tandem both men stroked each others cocks. Moaning into each others mouths, only pulling to pull way to breathe harder, but they would not leave for long.

Their strokes began to go faster and their thrust into each others hand became erratic.

"Rhett I am going to cum, are you close?" Link placed his head on Rhetts shoulder. He could see and feel Rhett answer with a nod.

His voice was raspy but Rhett moaned out to Link, "Please cum for me. Please. I am going to cum. Fuck I am so close."

Link nodded and went back to Rhetts mouth. Their hands, thrusts and kisses became erratic and sloppy. With in just moments of each other they both came.

They leaned on each other breathing heavy.

"Thank you." Link placed a small kiss on Rhetts shoulder.

"Hm thank you." Rhett placed a kiss on Links forehead.

Both men laid down on the roof and looked up to the stars.

Rhett placed his arm under Links head. Making sure they both were comfortable he brought Links head closer and kissed his forehead once more.

"Link do you think we could find your star right now?"

Link looked up to the sky. "Well we have all the time in the world now."

"True."

Link lifted his arm and pointed to his left. "I say we start there." Rhett nodded.

Both shifted and looked at stars knowing that they would never find it, but would spend the rest of their days trying. Together.


	18. Part 18

“On the count of three I want you to move this to your left.” 

 

Piper nodded her head and bent over and put her fingers under the long dresser.

 

“Hun, please remember to lift with your knees. Don’t need my little girl having the same back issues as me.” Rhett shifted and pointed to his back as he explained the horrors of having back problems and how being in the apocalypse just didn’t help things.

 

Piper again nodded her head and got ready, “Okay I am ready, let's do this.”

 

“1, 2, 3!” 

 

They both shifted the dresser and cleared it out of the way. Piper looked down and saw what they were looking for,  a nice bunch of boxes. She shifted through the small space and began opening them. She was not sure what she should be looking for so she just thought to keep things that could help them survive or entertain them. At the moment with over a dozen units picked cleaned they had accumulated a few items.

 

In no real order

 

^^ 7 helmets

^^ 4 Respirators 

^^  A book about how to use all things from Mother earth. (Rhett was sure that storage unit was from a hippie)

^^ Several chapter books ranging in genres

^^ A book for first aid (which now brought them up to three all together)

^^ 21 decks of cards.

^^  A nice set of Magic cards with no instructions, so they are not sure if they were playing it right.

^^ Quite a few puzzles. (It was deemed a waste of time after Link had put together a puzzle that was over 500 pieces and there was one piece not there. In Pipers journal it was noted that day was a dark day.)

^^ Mouse Trap, the game.

^^ Life also the game. (However this game was now part of the trash. It was deemed to be useless considering the situation they all found themselves.)

^^ Twister, this game was really only for Piper and Link. 

 

Though their list was short the memories they came across was a daily reminder of what they all lost. Piper needed to be held at times. It was actually pretty bad just the other day.

 

They came across a unit that was from a family that looked like they lost their baby. All three had talked about how sad it was till Piper chimed in.

 

“Maybe it was a good thing the baby didn’t make it.” She had tears in her eyes and both of her dad's looked on at her. “I mean look at what happened. All this stuff is just dated a year ago. So if the baby did make it , it would have just died now. Dang it, the parents could be dead right now for all we know.” 

 

After what she said Rhett gathered a few blankets that looked like they were from the parents and gently took his love and his daughter out of the unit. He closed it slowly and they never looked at it again.

 

Today they were looking at a unit that came from what they most likely thought was a man who was into motorcycles. There was lots of memorabilia for bikes and lots of bike parts. A few house items were scattered within as well.

 

“I hope we can find a book about bikes. There is lots of parts here and I that could be something we could try and put together. “

 

Rhett and Piper heard Link finally talk, “ I don’t think so. I mean they are loud and we don’t need loud.” 

 

Rhett looked over by the opening and he could see Unit and Link standing guard. 

 

“I guess that is true, but it could be good knowledge.”

 

“Sure.” 

 

Piper and Rhett returned to looking through the boxes. When the sound of Unit growling hit their ears they both reached for their guns. Rhett looked over to  Link and noticed he was pointing his gun to the right and looking through the sights.

 

He gave a soft tisk sound through his teeth and held his breath and waited for Link to give some kind of an answer. He saw that Link was pointing ahead of him. 

 

“Stay behind me and stay close.” Rhett whispered to Piper. He could see that she was scared and was shaking. Even though she was she kept her finger  off of the trigger and was remembering her training. They shifted their way to Link and Unit. Rhett positioned himself near Link and look in the same direction. He was not sure what he was looking at. He could see lot of dust at least a mile away and what looked like was a car. 

 

“Okay let's head to the shelter and get her to safety.” Closing the unit they headed to their bug out. 

 

“Stay to the plan . We have gone through this and you know it.”  Piper listened to Links words and tried to keep her fear at bay. Her body was shaking and she was sure that her stomach was going to empty itself. 

 

Rhett and Link got the ladder out and placed Piper and Unit safely inside.  Grabbing more guns and ammo they locked up and headed to the top. 

 

They followed the car as it never truly seemed to have a heading. Whoever was driving it was either A.) crazy or B.) a kid who was crazy.

 

No matter what the answer would be they did not want to chance anything they were not going to make any contact. 

 

“What if they come over here? “ Link could feel his stomach harden and his mouth went dry. He was not sure what this car was going to bring. It felt as if it was bringing doom. There was no evidence that it would, he just had a feeling.

 

“If they do we will keep an eye on them.” Rhett rubbed his hand on Link's shoulder.  He could feel Link shaking and when he shifted his eyes over to him he noticed that he had lost his color.. “Ok Link I need to know that you are ok here. That you have my back. You look like you are about to run.”

 

“I would never leave you, I would never run. “ He tried to lick his lips, but his mouth was as dry as the desert. “Just what if I want to kill again.”

 

Rhett was sure that a cold bucket of water was just poured on him, that was right, his blood lust. Link only had it for a little while and never got to act on it. Now that there were others around them and maybe with this crazy driver meant more Moaners, he might have his blood lust return with vigor.

 

“We never saw those things ever drive, so there is a good chance that whoever is driving that car is just a regular person. I think you just wanted to kill those things only because it tried to kill me. You had no choice. You would never kill to just kill. “

 

Link did not bother to answer, he had no idea how he really would be.

 

“I love you.” 

 

Link found himself now looking at nothing his heart was beating fast. 

 

“I love you not just like a brother, but as my everything, and I know my love is not a killer.”

 

Link lowered his head and took in a slow breath.

“I love you too, always.” 

 

Keeping his eyes on the car, Rhett leaned in and placed a small kiss on Links forehead.

 

“no matter if this is something big or small I love you, and that is all we need.”

 

“And Piper” Link chimed in.

 

“yes, our love, piper and Unit.” Moving to hold hands both men read each other and spoke together.

 

“Our family.”

 

They both smiled and looked on towards the damn car that made no sense. Finding himself thirsty Link moved back and went to get some water.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir there was movement over by the storage unit. The man was not lying that there was a doomsday prepper.” The radio cut out and went dead.

 

The driver looked down  at the radio and let his hand loosen on the rope that was rigged to the man next to him.

 

“So glad that you didn't lie. I was starting to think that you were a pig that lied. “

 

The overweight man next to him whimpered into his rag that was gagged into his mouth. He slowly shook his head yes. He had to be careful. The rope was rigged around barbed wire that was somewhat tight around his neck. The sharp parts had already made cuts and he could feel his shirt getting soaked with his own blood.

 

“Now see what I am trying to think and wrap my mind around is why you squealed so easily. I can not have someone like that around me. I have to keep what I have safe. This will not do.”

 

He pulled the rope that had never left his hand. The rigged mechanism tighten the barbed wire. As he loosened and pulled, it kept digging at the man's neck as if it was a slow and painful chainsaw..More blood left the man and started to soak the seat. His screams were never heard by any other. In no time the mechanism went stiff. 

 

He looked over and tisked, “Always the bones that stop it from coming off clean. Damn it.”

 

The driver looked over and watch as the man's body stopped twitching.  The smell of blood the pungent fragrance of iron filled the small car. The driver rolled up the windows and inhaled deeply. He glanced down and licked his lips as the blood started to pool around the dead man.

 

He placed his finger tips in the blood, “Hm still warm.”  His fingers went to his mouth and he let his tongue lapped up the balmy liquid. With his fingers now clean he placed one more finger inside the pool. Reaching above his head he made a tally mark. He quickly counted and saw that he was up to a baker's dozen.

  
He laughed at himself and wondered if their cook could make a doughnut, he really wanted one now.


	19. Part 19

That night her dads were restless. They explained that the car just stopped doing donuts and stayed in one spot for a while. After about twenty minutes the car took off to the north east in a straight line. They lost sight of it as it hit the hillsides. Piper was not sure if she felt ok with the information. 

She could hear all their soft whispers and tossing and turning. Unit was pacing their home and making Piper feel nervous. She did not want to voice her thoughts yet, all she knew is that she was scared and did not feel safe. Since she became part of this family there had not been one person. It was all to weird for it to be just a crazy kid as Link put it, and Link probably thought like that too. She was a kid. With everything she saw there would be no way she would be being crazy or loud. Those moaners would be attracted to all of that. So why the hell was anyone being so stupid?

She turned to look at the curtain their light was on and she could see shadows moving. They were sitting up in their bed now and by the shadows she was really hoping they were cleaning their guns, can never be too careful. Turning over she laid her head down. Sleep needed to come and come fast. Her body understood and finally gave her a dreamless sleep.

 

Link got up from their bed and shifted the curtain back, he was blessed with finally seeing that Piper had fallen asleep.

“She was very upset about this and so was I, actually I am still upset.” He turned himself around and shuffled his feet back to their bed. He picked up his guns and cleaning supplies and placed them on the side table. Rhett removed his stuff and laid back patting the clearing next to him.

“Come here try and relax. One thing is for sure we still need to take care of ourselves. Continue to move forward. I will keep an eye out towards the north east. I will not let my guard down. However I do think we need to go ahead and plan our trip to go and find more supplies.” Rhett moved a little closer to Link and planted a soft kiss to his lips. “I know you are worried about it, but it is needed. We will try and avoid those moaners and cars that just go in circles. We will all do our best, I know it.”

Link stared at Rhetts mouth. He was afraid of leaving their safe place, but how long will it be safe?

“Do you think that this was a ploy to drag us out?”

“I have no idea. Even it is we still need to leave and find more stuff. I do know that we will come up with the best plan for us. “ Rhett leaned once more and kissed Link deeply. Pushing back Rhett tilted their heads together and looked into Link’s eyes. “We might find more people and maybe even a working government.”

Link pressed his face down into Rhetts chest. He was hoping that the nightmare that was plaguing Earth was over. 

“Do you think that most of the chaos is over?” Link spoke into Rhetts chest.  
Rhett leaned back against the wall the bed was touching. He thought about it. Finally he spoke with a calm voice.

“To be honest even if those moaners are all gone and with the information you gave me, I think that there would still be lots of chaos going on. Kind of like how the Wild West was. It was all under the US government but most states and many towns did their own thing. So that means that there will be lots of people asserting the power they think should be in place. “

Link continued with the thought.

“So really it will take the US being connected again for it to be normal?”

“In a way yeah.” Rhett played with Link’s long hair. 

Link moaned, “Maybe this time America can get more right?”

“One can only hope.”

Both men fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------

“Guys my backpack is almost full I can put a few more magazines in here.” Piper looked behind her to see Rhett handing her three clips. Placing them in she zipped up and started to get it on her back. She stood straight and swayed a bit.

“You ok with all that weight?” Link asked as he himself was putting his on.

“Yeah this is nothing. Now if this was my seventh grade all over again, that might be a different story.” 

Rhett let out a chuckle. “Schools were getting out of control. I would go days without taking anything home. “

“That is because we always did everything we could at school.” Link bumped him with his hip.

“Wait a minute, you guys were like nerds or something?” Piper stood in shock and fear.

“Hey watch it there little lady.” Rhett put on a goofy stern face. “We were if anything the coolest , most popular..”

“Nerds, yes we were.” Link cut off Rhett. They both stared at each other.

“Ok maybe we were the coolest, most popular nerds. That ok?” Rhett turned to look at Piper.

“Yeah I am ok with that.” She smiled at them both and rolled eyes. 

Rhett looked at all them, they had smiles on their faces with Unit facing them all with his tail wagging. He had no idea if they would find more reasons to smile outside of their bug out. He hoped they could at least keep making themselves smile.

“Alright guys we have gone over the list, check our stuff at least five times. I think we are ready to go.” Rhett clapped his hands and looked at Link, “You ready?”

“Yes, all of this and all we do out there, is for our family.”

Rhett and Link hugged each other. He motioned for Piper to join them, she did.

Their hug ended with Link moving back and looking behind him. He looked at all the changes they made since they arrived. He remembered the first kiss between him and Rhett. Link was going to hold onto that memory. If that memory was always there, then there would always be hope of a better tomorrow.

The room went dark all but the small flashlight that Rhett had , he let out a soft sigh and started to place in the code. He pushed it open. 

“Ok here we go.” 

Link grabbed Rhett and Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is an update. I am afraid of my writing at the moment to tell the truth. I have been doing one shots a bit lately and well.... I don't know. That is where I am in my writing. I have an horror fic in the works. I think it is pulling a lot from me. However I hope you all like this. Comment on if you like it or not, or tell me to bury this.


End file.
